Midnight Madness
by Aphephobe
Summary: Blaine challenges Kurt to Midnight madness and the song is "Come What May", although they still have feelings for each other and Kurt is hesitant to make the same mistake twice.


"Welcome to midnight madness. We all know the rules, one song at a time, two singers per song". Brody glanced between Blaine and Kurt, "If you go flat, you lose. Now the playing space has been split into two, one side per competitor. After the song, I will give you the signal, and you will stand with whoever you think won.

Majority rules; group's decision is final, no appeal, no mercy, and only silent applause. This is not a performance. This is a blood sport."  
They locked eyes; Kurt wanted to wipe the little smirk off Blaine's face. He could take him, he knew he could. It doesn't matter that Blaine was accepted into NYADA with first try- Kurt knew his semester delay only fueled his determination. But Blaine looked so cute, sitting there between two other freshmen from Adam's Apples, his red bowtie and blue sweater vest reminding him of the time in the car at Mr. Schue's wedding when-

"First up- Kurt Hummel versus Blaine Anderson." Adam squeezed his knee as he got up. Blaine's eyes drank him in, as they stood, facing each other on either side on the white tape marked down the center of the room.

"Oh it is _so_ on. I'd like to see the look on your face when I win-again!" Kurt murmured to Blaine, whose eyes narrowed in anticipation. Brody nodded to another senior who unfolded a slip of paper. They were both looking at each other, dead in the eye. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't hold anything back, and yet-"Now the song you'll be competing with is named 'Come What May', from 'Moulin Rouge'. You guys know it?"

Kurt let out a surprised gasp. Blaine's eyes widened, jaw clenching. He nodded tersely, Kurt numbly did the same. "Per midnight madness protocol, since Blaine challenged Kurt, he will be going first." Blaine didn't look as cocky anymore, in fact, he looked shaken and surprised. Kurt sat back down next to Adam and Blaine began singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before_

Kurt was transported to the moment they first met, on the staircase at Dalton; Blaine's surprise, when he turned and saw Kurt.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change winter to spring _

_But I love you until the end of time _

And the seasons have changed. Adam is here now, although they aren't dating, it's headed in that direction and Kurt can't just drop all that for someone who cheated on him. Blaine is sorry, he knows that. But can he trust him? The guarantee that it will never happen again is just not strong enough.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt. He could see the inner turmoil in Blaine's eyes and felt his heartbeat picked up. Kurt rose, and in the crowded room the only space on in the front was much closer to Blaine than he had anticipated. With only about a foot's space between their bodies, Kurt could _smell_ the desire and yearning off Blaine. Although he knew he was in the exact same position.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _

This was no longer a singing contest. Kurt had to strengthen his will not to move closer to Blaine, not to touch him the way he once did. Their eyes were still locked. Blaine almost fell over a chair as they circled, neither one willing to break their connection. Kurt was once again drawn to his mouth, the way he sang was mesmerizing and watching Blaine never got old. He would lose himself when they spoke to each other alone, watching his face and feeling his kisses.

_ And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time _

Somehow they had walked right up against each other. Singing like this always had that effect on him and he couldn't help it. Kurt was reminded again, of the wedding. The hotel room they shared was bliss, and try as he might, that night never really left them. It was complicated, and Kurt knew that his resolve was a hair from snapping.

_I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine's eyes searched his imploringly. His hand grasped Kurt's elbow and pulled him into a hug as the song ended. There was a tense silence. Blaine and Kurt looked up, reluctantly pulling apart. Adam's brow was set; mouth drawn and Rachel kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. Brody cleared his throat. "Okay, make your choice."

At first nobody moved. Rachel stood up, and walked over to Kurt, shooting Blaine a look as she passed. There was brief flurry of movement and Brody began counting. Blaine still hadn't stopped gazing at Kurt. He had realized then, in the final moment of their song how Kurt felt. His pupils were blown wide, full of wonder.

"Alright, and the winner -by a margin of three votes- is, Blaine Anderson."


End file.
